New Pranks
by Tagicheartbreak
Summary: Jack's been playing pranks on the Guardians for a long time and only now he's aiming his game bigger and better than before.
1. Being Serious Rewritten

**This was the only thing i could think of writing about, while I'm not uploading my other stories.**

**At the moment, this is the only thing that i have in mind right now and if you have anything you might want done. Like pranks or one-shots, just PM or review me and i will write the story. I will put your FanFic name down ( if you don't want your name told i wouldn't tell)on each story ideas that i get from all of you.**

**( i know you probability want a prank now and I'm going to write them, don't worry. I just thought that this would be a good one to start with.)**

**Thank you and Enjoy my First One-Shot **

***also there is a few swear words in here. so be prepared, okay***

**And**

**Happy Easter. :)**

**Edit: things have been changed by the help of JadeRoseDragger with her awesome talent. I thank you again for your help.**

* * *

**Summary:** Jack has been playing pranks on the Guardian's for the past month now. Nothing but pranks. North confronts him and tells him that he needs to stop before things get too out of hand and ends ups hurting someone. Jack tries to explain to North that he wouldn't go that far, but North think other wise. All the Guardians have been asking him to "Be more mature. Be good. Stop the Pranks.". Jack's sick of it. So Jack's going give them a taste of their own medicine. Hoping to teach them a lesson that they shouldn't want him to be someone else other than himself.

**Getting Serious**

"Jack!" Bunnymund shouted.

The white haired hooligan had played yet another prank on Bunnymund, being Bunnymund getting a frozen slushy shower. End result - Bunnymund being covered from ears to paws in cold, melting slush. Thinking about it, made Jack fall, dropping his staff as he hit the ground with a "thud", laughing and revealing his hiding spot.

"T-There you a-are!" Coming around the corner, shivering. "Your g-going to get it, m-mate." struggling to get the words out. As of that, Bunnymund taps his foot and disappeared into his tunnel to his warren, with his armor and gear in hand.

_'Four, Three, Two, One-_.' At the other end of the tunnel, the white haired boy could make out a faint shriek. Jack laughed, he had taken a whole week carving a greyhound out of a block of ice and taking it to the warren just for Bunnymund. He was wondering when he'd see it and perfect timing too. Far over to Jack's left, he heard North yelling his name, telling him to come to his room. "Didn't take you long." Jack mumbled, flying to North's room. "Yes?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Jack. We need to talk." His voice depleted.

Even though he'd been playing pranks for weeks now and the Guardians being on his back, even though, they had never asked to "talk" with him. He took a seat, to the left of North's desk.

"What is it North?" asking the unneeded question. He knew what. He just chose to act dumb, but didn't fool North.

"You know exactly what." He paused and stroked his beard. "Jack, this prank business has got to stop. It's getting out of hand. Someone could get hurt"

"Come on North. It's not that bad and I wouldn't let that happen." Jack said giving North a shrugging gesture.

"Jack I care for your safety and theirs too." He sighed and continued "And if you keep at this..." He closed his eyes for a second then reopened them, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happen to you Jack. You like a son to me."

This stopped Jack. _'Like a son?'_ He kind of felt guilty now for the old man. '_NO! He's asking you to be someone else, not yourself!'_ "NO!" Jack yelled, "I don't want to stop. I don't want to be all 'obedient, mature and no fun.'", making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Jack. I never said you couldn't have fun." He paused, "I just said to stop the pranks." He glared at North, leaving, before North could say anymore. _'This needs to stop. Stop the Pranks'_. Jack has had it. If they wanted him to stop, fine if that's what they want. So be it. '_If you want me to be good, I'll give you good._' And that was the start to his new plan.

...

Jack decided to wait for the perfect time to put his plan in action. He thought it would be too obvious if he had walked in the next day like all well not him.

His whole plan was to fake an accident that would make it look like lost his memories then acting all you know obedient and just not be playful and not him, the loner, care free, have fun guy. You'd think that this plan would be easy like his pranks were.

Well you're wrong.

He had to stop doing his pranks like North asked only because he was more distracted about how he would pull off this stunt. It would take work and effort into it, if he ever wanted to convince them. So he waited, waited too long in fact. He couldn't find a way to pull it off and he was kinda losing interest, till North asked the elf's to put lights on the walls. _'That was it.'_ He would put the lights up. North rarely watched the elves and doing this would give him the opportunity to get his plan going.

...

"Jack, get down from there, you're going to get hurt." Tooth complained.

Jack was about 50 feet up, on a ladder. _'Operation alpha, go!'_ "Whoa". Jack lost his balance and fell, hitting the ground with a big 'Thud'. Tooth flew over to him.

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked as she did. That was the last thing he heard as he passed out.

_Phase 1 Complete_

Jack woke up, finding myself in his room. He hadn't planned to pass out but the plan would still work nonetheless. Actually Jack thought it would make it even better. He sat up and looked around, he hated this room.

North had given it to him after they defeated Pitch saying that if he needed a place to stay that he was more than welcome to stay in the room made for him. Jack told him no and that he would never use it but he didn't listened. Jack had only used this room once since he passed out.

North had over done it, everything was in blue. The room walls were painted a baby blue, the carpet was a navy blue with a circular rug on top with every shade of blue that you could think of. The four poster bed in the corner, comforters were in three different shades of blue. The pillows were navy blue like the carpet and the window curtains, the blanket was baby blue like the walls and the sheets were ice blue like the recently new furniture across from his bed and next to his window that North had added and of course in the corner, on the other side of the window was a weird blue beanbag chair.

He looked over to the door to find Tooth coming in. "Jack!" She flew over to him and hugged him.  
'_Remember Jack act like you don't know her._' "Ahhh" He pushed her away, giving her a 'do I know you' look.

She looked at him in confusion then seconds later her eyes widen in terror when he asked "Do I know you?" Amused by her deliberateness.

_Phase 2 Complete_

Tooth gasped covering her mouth, wide eyed. "Oh no." She paused trying to take this in then her face went from worried to angry. "You're playing me aren't you?" She pointed a finger in his face. He went cross eyed then looked back at her.

_'Keep your composer Jack. Keep your composer.'_ "What are you talking about?" He asked giving her his best confused face. "Where am I?" He gets up from the bed loses his balance, wincing and gripped the back of his head. He had to admit that the fall did hurt, more than he had planned.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jack waved his hand in front of Tooth's face._ 'Maybe I went a little too far. She looks really freaked out.'_

The door opened. "Hey is everything alright mate?" Bunnymund asked, walking in. He looked up and saw Jack. "Jack!" Bunnymund came over and hugged him.

_'Bunnymund! Hugging me?! Okay...'_

"You gave us heck of a scare, mate." Bunnymund messed with Jack's hair. "I'm glad you're alright now."

_'Uh Oh, is he in for it now_'. He looked over at Tooth and gave her a lifted eyebrow of 'do I know him too?'

She started to cry, she truly believe he had gotten amnesia.

"What's wrong Tooth?" Bunnymund asked looking worried now.

She went over to him and told him, what he assumed was her telling him that he had memory loss, because seconds later his eyes shot open with shock.

"WHAT!" Bunnymund exclaimed looking over at Jack. Tooth tried to quite him down she took him out of his room and Jack guessed she told him the rest of what happened.

_Phase 3 Complete_

Later that day Tooth and Bunnymund had told the other Guardians, as well, of his so called amnesia. They didn't believe them at first but eventually they fell for it too.

_Phase 4 Complete_

...

The next day North confronted Jack he walked up to Jack and put his arm around him. "Hey my boy." He paused." How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine." Jack said.

"Good." He patted Jack's back and walked away.

Earlier that day, the Guardians had explained to him about what his connection was with them and retold him about their big fight with Pitch, their time together, how he was the Winter Spirit and boat load more of things. He wasn't surprised that Bunnymund and the rest didn't mention about him being all disobedient as well as a pain in the ass with them. Maybe they did that because if he didn't know that he wouldn't end up being like the old him again well at less till he got his memories back.

...

As the next few days went by Jack decided he would help. Jack was walking along around the Pole, when he spotted North directing and demanding the Yetis to do their work and yelling at the small elves that were getting in his way, he found Jack looking at him.

"Oh Jack. The person I've been looking for." He stated facing Jack.

"I am?" Jack asked with a confused look.

"Yes, my boy, you are. Come down here will ya."

He went down there and helped North with the toys. He had only worked for an hour for North when he got kicked out. He was working on one of the robots and had no clue on how to put the thing together and only ended up messing it up. North yelled at him then of course kicked him out.

_Phase 5 Complete_

...

Jack had done the same thing with the other Guardians only to fail to help them. He had thought he had it going with Tooth but he was wrong. All he did was distract the little fairies as well as Tooth herself and ended up being kicked out of there too.

_Phase 6 Complete_

...

Jack kept at it for weeks, trying and trying to make them let him help them. That only made them madder because Tooth had to get teeth, North had to prepare for Christmas, Bunnymund was busy with his eggs for Easter and Sandy, he never asked to help him because he really couldn't help if he tried.

_Phase 7 Complete_

After what seemed forever, they finally started to break.

**~ North's Room~ (Ease dropping on the Guardians)**

"I can't stand it North!" Bunnymund shouted in an irate voice. "He won't leave me alone."

"The same goes for me." Tooth stated." He keeps bugging me."

"I understand, it hard, it hard for all of us well except for sandy but that is beside the point." He paused. "It will just take some time to get used to."

"When I asked for Jack to be like, like this." Bunnymund paused "I didn't really mean it, mate."

"I guess we got what we asked for." Jack barely could hear Tooth as she said that.

"It's nice and all having him like this, but it..." He paused and started again "But that show pony's been like this for too long it's just, just weird and unnatural."

_Phase 8 Complete_

Jack heard Bunnymund heading towards the door. '_That's my cue._' Jack darted off behind the couch. Each Guardian comes out and fills the lounge. "I agree." Bunnymund stated. He paused, rubbing his cheek. "I hate to admit this, mate, but I want the old brat back."

_Phase 9 Complete_

Even though Jack had been waiting for them to say that he wasn't expecting Bunnymund to be the one to say it first, it was even better he would never let Bunnymund forget this.  
He came out from behind the couch stretching. "Finally!" Jack exclaimed, flopping onto the couch to get their attention "Took you long enough." A grin spreading across his face.

Bunnymund's face was priceless, if he could turn red that what it how it would have looked right now, Jack laughed.

_Phase 10 Complete_

His body started to shake with anger. "You bloody F*****g show pony!" He screamed. The other Guardians looked at Bunnymund with disbelief at what he just said.

Before Bunnymund could get to Jack he flew to the window above the globe. "You should watch what you ask for you just might get it." He said, laughing, as he flew into the night sky, satisfied.

_Plan Complete_

* * *

**SO how was it? too long? sorry if it was. **  
**If you have any ideas for any prank you want. Just PM or review me and i will write them. :)**


	2. Pitch's Prank

**Pitch Prank**

"Yet another day for a prank." Jack said as he trails along a side walk, not to far from a small village in Canada."what will i do this time?" he surely had something he could do.

He had already dyed Bunnymund with his shampoo. He put dye on Tooth toothbrush, making her teeth turn purple. Made a dyed blizzard in North's home. '_What fun.' _And of course Sandy. Jack had not but a week ago made Sandy blue. Honestly Jack could do many more things, but for some reason he had none to go on.

Then the light bulb went off in Jack's head. He would prank Pitch. He hadn't done so and it would be the perfect time to do it. It was still light out, so it would make his hunt easier. Considering Pitch hides within the shadows.

He decided that changing his color wouldn't be as funny as with Sandy. He at first was lost for ideas, because he really and truly hated using the same trick over. But he couldn't resisted. Instead of him dying Pitch. He went for his nightmares.

It only took but a day for the effects to work. The nightmares were not all to happy about being pink. The funny thing was. Was that some how Pitch ended up turning pink as well. That had made Jack laugh even more. Who would of knew Pitch looked good in pink. Of course Pitch found out it was him and went ballistic on him. It was even more funnier when the pink dye lasted two weeks with him having pink nightmares following him around. A whole week longer than Sandy.

The other Guardians got a laugh out of it too. To his surprise, Bunnymund high five's him stating that this was way better than with all the pranks he'd done to them put all together. Jack felt great. He left the North Pole...

with a mischievous look.

* * *

**I know this is short but that was all i had. **

**Lucky for me, someone finally wrote me and asked for a prank. So i will be updating soon! **

**Remember PM or Review me for any pranks you would like. :D**


	3. Cupcakes!

**I was truly surprised how fast i wrote this. The ideas just kept flowing out like a stream. This pranks is for ****Starskulls****. **

**I hope you like?**

**I had lots of fun writing this prank and i would love to write more. So PM or Review me you pranks you want and i will write them. **

**Love ya *kisses***

* * *

**Cupcake prank**

"This is going to be perfect!"Jack had the perfect prank. He would make cupcakes!

Not to long ago he had seen this prank used at a party. Where they had put nasty tasting stuff inside a cupcake making their tongue and teeth bright blue. The stuff lasted for a whole month. '_What a prank.'_

Jack thought it would all but be funnier if he put things that the Guardians hated. He knew what Bunnymund hates, Rabbit food. The pebbled kind.

Jack chuckles. North hated sour stuff.

Tooth. He would add extra sugar.

And Sandy. He had not clue what he hated. Now that Jack thought about it, he never seen him eat. So he was out of the question.

…

"Finished!" the last cupcake was done.

"Jack" North's voice calls from behind. Jack spins around, trying to hid the cupcakes.

"Yeah?" moving around, keeping North from seeing them.

"What you dong?" North asked. Jack shrugs, hoping he would leave.

"Nothing." Jack said, making an innocent look. "Nothing at all. You know, I was just leaving." he uses a bit of his power to levitate the cupcakes behind his back. He moves around North along with the cupcakes, making sure he doesn't see them.

"Jack." North stops Jack by the shoulder. Then he lets go, shaking his head and leaves. When he's gone, Jack sighs in relief. He turns around, nearly smacking into sandy, almost messing up he hard-made cupcakes. Blowing he prank. At less he wasn't pranking him. So he let him in on the prank. Sandy went willingly saying that he would help. Jack thanks him.

Sandy shows images above his head asking how this would work.

"Ha ha... well I haven't thought that part through yet." Jack said, sheepishly. Sandy smacks his head, complaining. "i know, I know." shrugging him off." I'll find a way." Sandy rolls his eyes clearly believing he wouldn't.

Lucky for Jack, North's Party was coming up this week. So Jack would use the party as an advantage.

* * *

**Day of Party**

When Jack got there, he sets the cupcakes on the table near the fireplace. "you cook?" Jack turns around to find Tooth hovering behind him.

"Oh. Hey Tooth." Jack says, smiling." yeah I cook. Not the best, but I do make a mean cupcake." laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tooth asks, tilting her head.

"Well mmmm" Jack rubs his chin " well it means that I make awesome cupcakes. Yeah that's it I make awesome cupcakes." hoping she takes the lie.

"Oh." she says. "okay." she shrugs and leaves.

Not to far off to Jack's left, Bunnymund comes walking through the double doors, covered in snow. "Geezer, It's cold outside." his brushes off the snow and walks over to the table. " Hey Jack" he looks to see the cupcakes and takes one with a carrot on it. Jack knew Bunnymund would fall for the carrot. Jack walks away before Bunnymund took the first bit.

Jack only got half way when Bunnymund made the most ungraceful noise.

"JACK!" Bunnymund Screams. Jack darts off before Bunnymund could get him.

…

about hour had gone since the party started and both Bunnymund and North had eaten the cupcakes. North's wasn't as funny as Bunnymund's reaction, but it was still worth the watch.

He had ate the whole thing without a single twitch. That totally confused Jack. _How did he do that_ Jack thought. Not but a second later North turned his face towards Jack. He looked at him, smiling and then winks at him.

Jack smacks his forehead. _Of course. He must of notice that day _Jack thought. That's how he knew. Jack felt stupid. He had never had a prank fail like this. Jack stomps off , leaving North chuckling his big belly off.

…

Another hour had gone and the party was dying out, leaving a handful of people left. Jack decides to go over to Tooth and try to persuade her to have her cupcake.

"Hey" Jack says, slighting waving his hand. She turns to face him and says hi. He kinda didn't know how to tell her.

"Umm do you want something?" she waits patiently for his answer. "Jack?"

"Mmm" Jack snaps back " oh yeah. I kinda wanted you to try my cupcakes." he was certain what he saw. It looked like she wasn't scared, but terrorfied.

"I don't know Jack. That stuff is bad for your teeth." she tries to change the subject, but Jack stops her.

"Come on, Tooth. You can brush your teeth afterwards." Jack said, giving her his puppy face look.

She looks away "No! Not the face. Please not the face." he inches closer. " okay! Okay! I'll eat one, okay?" she flies over and takes the one with wings on top. She flies back over to him and shows him. Telling him that she was going to eat the cupcake.

She takes a big bit. "Mmm waaaw. Tis' is guuu." she says with her mouth full, making a funny face doing so. Laughing, Jack say thanks and walks away.

Not paying attention, he bumps into a Spirit. He says his sorry and leaves.

* * *

**Week Later**

"JACK FROST!" Tooth screams, fling into the globe room. "Do you see this?"

"see What?" he turns to see what she was pointing at. When she got close enough. Jack finds to see she has a cavity in one of her teeth. _'uh oh.' _Jack thought. Jack steps back with a shy look. Tooth's face infuriated, but in the most funny way making Jack laugh. She lunges at Jack, but misses.

Jack flies off.

Barely able to substance his laughter.


	4. Haunted

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up. I had testing going on in school this week and had no time whatsoever to write anything. Along with a boat load of other things the next week. :(**

**So without any further ado, here is the Prank. This Prank is for ****StarSkull****s once again.( I hope you like?) Also this prank will be long. Maybe even longer. I don't know, so be prepared.**

**If you want a prank done just review or PM what prank you want and i will write a story/prank for you.**

**XoXoX**

**Author Note: Thank you all for the follows and adding this to your favourite. And also for all the review (even though more would be better). Thank you again.  
**

**Author addition: Thought that what i wrote wasn't enough, so i added more and changed a few things.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rise of the Guardians, other then Joanna and the Extra rooms to the North Pole. **

* * *

**Haunted**

As Jack walked back n forth in Globe room he could barely contain his laughter of what he was going to do on the Guardians again. He still wanted to get payback at North for what happen at his party. He was so humiliated that his prank failed. It had never happened before with any prank he had ever done. It made Jack so mad. So Jack decided that he was going to make sure that he got him this time.

It took a while before Jack actually had a reasonable prank, so that it would not fail. Jack made sure of that. Then thinking that the prank he had wasn't going to work. He was going to make the Guardians think the that the North Pole was haunted, along with the fact that the ghost took his victims and killed them at midnight. Jack kept getting stumped on how he would get this prank to work, even though it was a really good one. The more he kept thinking the more he thought this prank needed two people for the prank to successfully work. But who would help him. He couldn't ask the Guardians. They were the ones he was going to prank_. _**Who? **He gave up and headed to his room to sleep.

Even though Guardians don't sleep, he needed too with spring and all. It really wore him out, but that never stopped him from pranking. It did slow him down though. It made the Guardian all happy not getting pranked as much, making those months the Prank free months, _Even_ though he was still pranking. He pushed the thoughts away, as headed over to the the elevator to the third floor. His room was on the first. When he was a few feet away, hands rapped around him, pulling him to the darkness. Jack didn't get a chance to see who it was before he got knocked out.

. J J J J

"mm hmm" Jack groans. "What happened?" He opening his eyes to the blinding light, to find himself in what looked like one of North's room. He looks around to discover that the room decked out with all types of stuff. _Prank stuff!_ "That can't be right." Jack said, getting up. He struggles at first, but manages to get on his feet, grabbing his staff and walking around the room in awe.

"How this possible?" Jack questions himself. _There is no way that this is all North's _Jack thought. He was in complete denial. He just could not see North a person that pranked. Well_ maybe._

" I had the same look when I found this room." A deep man's voice came from behind Jack making him spin around, giving Jack a headache.

"Who are you? Show your self?" Jack demands, looking around the room to spot the person to the voice. Seconds later, finding a tall man coming out of the shadows. He wasn't just tall, but really tall. He was about 6 feet 4. He had shaggy Brown hair, with golden brown eyes to go with the hair. He was also scrawny for who looked like to be at less 25 years of age. He was wearing blue striped polo with black skinny jeans and black/white converses. What struck Jack was that he was see through.

"Who am I?" He asked, with a hint of sadness. He sighs. " I'm the spirit of Spirits. I am almost as old a the man in the moon himself. But. I have the heart of a child. I am also a prankster, like you." He points to Jack with a smug look. He continues talking." I found this room not to long a ago, a little after North stopped pranking, _Back then_." _Well that explains him being see through and he looks familiar too. Why?_Jack thought.

Jack stops him "Whoa, wait!" Jack couldn't believe this. " he actually pranked people?" There was no way. Jack rubbed his hands on his cheeks, making him pace. "Can you explain?" Jack asked, hoping that The spirit of Spirits could tell him how North went from that to this.

"Well.." He rubs the back of his neck. " It's a long story." He looks over at Jack giving him a _'must I explain'_ look.

"Please." Jack pleads.

"Okay. But!"He points at him. " I'm going to make this short as possible, because I have more important things to tell you than this, okay?" Jack nods and he starts telling the story. " It was way back then before you born as Jack Frost." Jack takes a seat near the fire place in the corner, awake and listening.

"North was, as known, for his cruel pranks that he did on people, even Humans." he states. That totally shocked Jack, that he did pranks on humans. " And Jack?" he looks at him. "don't even think about pranking humans." Jack looks away then back and nods. " The reason I say this too, is that it was that very reason that North stopped pranking." The spirit looks at Jack to see if he is still listening, then continues. " North fell in love with a human way back then." He inhales. " Normally when a Guardian falls in love, that is the only person you will be in love with forever. And I mean Forever." He says, making sure he made his point of it. Jack nods as he keeps talking. " Well North played pranks on her. She never really minded the pranks, because she did pranks too, so you know. Well one day a prank went very wrong, ending up kil..." He didn't need to say the rest for Jack to get what he was going to say._Killing her. _"So he stopped pranking, regretting ever pranking her and others."

This really got to Jack. What if he fell in love too and made the same mistake. " Jack?" That brought him back making him realize that he was crying. He turns around and whips the tears away. " Everyone cried, so don't feel embarrassed. It was a really sad thing to happen to North." Jack turns back to face him. Jack could see the sadness in his eyes, then it disappeared. " But that wasn't why I brought you here Jack."

" Then what for?" Jack asked, straightening up in his chair.

"I've been watching you for a while. With you doing all the pranks and all..." He stops, as if to find the right words. " well I know when your going to play a prank Jack and I could tell that you have one on your mind." He shrugs " so I thought that ' What the hell' I'll help you. Knowing you, you have a good one, don't you?"

_Wow! He's dead on _Jack thought. " Okay, mister I know everything. I'll let you help me."

The Spirit starts to laugh. " No Jack, you need me." Jack just looks at him in disbelief. " I have a few talents up my sleeves that you don't know." He says, smiling.

Jack looks down in defeat. "okay. _I _need you." The Spirit nods, with a wide smile.

. J J J J

"That should work." Jack expresses. " I still don't like the part of what you're going to do to me."

"Well that the only way to make it look real." he states. "So this might hurt." He hits Jack before he could say anything.

Jack wakes up from a harsh shake to his shoulder. Jack groans with pain. _That bastard. That was so uncalled for_ Jack thought.

"Jack are you okay?" Tooth asked with nervousness. "Jack?" He gets up while holding the back of his head.

" I-I'm fine." He lied.

Tooth crosses her arms with a angry face, but sill had concern in her eyes. "Your lying. What happen to you Jack?" She asked, letting the worry consume her, while putting her hand on his shoulder.

" I-I" Jack staggers as he tries to find the right words. This was the plan after all. But telling it to Tooth, Jack wasn't planning on her. He would have to it his best.

He open his eyes In shock, as planned. "I was attacked."

"Oh Jack. How could th-" she stops mid sentence. "This is another prank, isn't it?" Her out of all of them hated to get pranked and most of the time Jack didn't like pranking her to be a fact. The reason was that its like messing with a mother child. They go hay wild on you and you don't want that. It's like that with Tooth, but worse.

Jack clears his throat. "Its true, Tooth. I was." He wasn't lying to her. He was attack. Regardless if it was intended or not. " For once I'm not lying to you. I was attacked and I have proof." He turns his head to show her his bruise that he got from the Spirit. " I barely got away too," He states. _Here goes nothing_ Jack thought. " And he gave me a message for the Guardians." he says, hoping she would believe him.

"Okay." She says. Obviously taking the lies. "What is the message that you speak." She said impatiently.

" Tooth I would rather tell everyone, so I don't have to repeat myself. Okay?" He pleads with a sheepish expression, another part of their plan. She agree and they leave to look for the Guardians.

. J J J J

"What?" Bunnymund Exclaims, not believing what he heard. "Are you pulling my leg, mate?" Pointing in Jack's face.

"Bunny, come you have to believe me." Jack sighs. _He is one tough cookie to break_ Jack thought. " I'm serious. He said that wants revenge. Guys, he's going to kills us." he says becoming breathless. The season weather was getting to him. He hadn't got the sleep he needed and it was effecting him.

"YOU!" Bunnymund Yells. "Are never serious. YOU! Have never once been serious in you life. SO! Why should we believe you?" He slaps his arms on his sides. Jack steps back a little while holding his ears._ Was not expecting that_ Jack thought.

"Easy Bunny" Said North, trying to calm Bunnymund. "We all know that Jack loves to play pranks, but I think he is serious. Look at the bruise he has. I don't think he was hurt himself to do that." he says trying to convenience them.

_Geezer out of all of them, he's the one persuading them. I must of got my head hit hard_ Jack thought. Jack guessed North would do that. He was the leader of them and like a father to Jack. _That's just hope that he can persuade them all. _

Bunnymund huffs. "You must be joking North." He taps his foot (paw), opening a tunnel. He looks down, hen back us again "All of you can believe his stupid trick," he points to himself. "but I won't." that was the last thing he said as he disappears into the tunnel.

Tooth goes over to Jack with a worried , but strong look. "I believe you." and then she leaves as well.

"Okay" North says as he pulls up he trousers. " What are we going to do about this _Ghost." _He walks over and leans on the controls to the Globe. "If you say is true ( Which I can't say that I don't believe ), were going to have to be careful." North turns around and looks Jack dead in the eye. "Is there anything else that the _Ghost_ said?" Said North. He had almost a frighten look, but Jack couldn't be certain.

"well.." Jack had to find something to say. "um mm he did say that he would take his victims one by one at midnight. And that all I got." Jack shrugs.

"Okay I'll have to warn the others, but not right now. That head of yours needs a looking at." he points to Jack's head as he pushes Jack to the aid room.

. J J J J

**North Pole North's PoV**

Wow, he has one heck of a bump. It doesn't take genie to know that he has another prank coming. What I want to know is who this ghost is. I could give a good guess who, but I can't be sure. Even though it's been a long time, I would have to say that Jack does a good job at them, but I could do better. You wonder why I was always never complained much. **  
**

It only took us a few minutes to get to aid room. A normal room like the others, but this one had all types of aid kits to help with this type of problems. As we got in, I tell Jack to sit down and wait as I get the one of the aid kits to patch up his head. When I find it and get his head cleaned up. I sensed that Jack had something on his head. I look down to find him in deep thought with a sad expression. _I wondered what he was thinking_. After cleaning up his head I was able to see the true damage to find out that who ever hit him didn't use their fist, but a object. I couldn't figure what. I look back at him to see that he still looked lost in thought, so I decided to ask if he was okay. He replies that he is was, but I could tell that he wasn't.

"Jack your not fine" I stressed. When I said that, I could of sworn that I saw shock in his face. It confused me a bit. How could that of made him shocked. It was just a indication that he made. He wasn't fine. "Your head looks pretty bad. Whatever they used, it left a big bruise." I cautioned. Once I let that out he rolled his eyes. I guess what ever he was worried about wasn't what i thought and he ended up having a disappointed look. Regardless if he was disappointed for the false conclusion, he still needed rest. " Jack," I began. "You need to rest. You look pale." To make the situation funnier, I leaned in and put my hand next to my mouth, so the elves wouldn't hear. " and that is saying don't look well." I lean back and put my hand on his shoulder to give him some support to help him. That was all I could think, to help him. So i left him in peace. Once i was out of the room, I nearly bump into something. As I got my barrings to find that there was a ghost like figure in front of me.

"Well we meet again, North." The Ghost whispered. Must be so Jack wouldn't hear him. " By the way you look you must know that this is a prank." he suggested.

"Yes." I agreed. I did know this was a prank. " it nice to see you again. " I greeted trying to hide the sadness that erupted deep inside. It had been so long since I'd seen him.

"I hope you can understand why I'm doing this." He bowed. " I hope you'll forgive me."

"I all ready have." I croaked as I close my eyes. The last thing I hear was his evil laugh before everything goes black.

. J J J J

**Warren Bunnymund's PoV  
**

I was still mad at the others as I got to my Warren. I couldn't believe they fell for frostbites stupid trick. I for one wouldn't. I know him to well for that. I couldn't get detracted by this. I have eggs to paint. Easter is in a week and I hadn't any time to paint. I guess i shouldn't be worried. I've got done faster than this. At less Jack stopped messing with my eggs now. that at most was the best thing Jack had eve done for me. Most of the time I always feel as if he did it for a different reason other then "Oh I stopped because.. you know...well... I just decided to stop Bunny." I mimic. I remembered it too well. I remember his face bringing a bright blue. It always struck my odd why he looked like that. In the end it always left me stumped why. he can't be-

No way! No, No, NO! He can't be. Even though me, as a pooka, don't have to mate with just females. We can with males as well. I never really considered having feeling for him. Did i? I can't! i still have a grudge on him for '68' Easter Sunday. Or have i forgave him?

I stormed around then i screamed. How can this be. I can't be falling for him can i? i Shake my head. I need something to get this off my mind. Yes! I'll take a bath.

I find my way around the Warren to the pond not to far off to the left. I was only a few feet away when a ghost appear in front of me.

"You'd got to be kidding!" I snapped. " He wasn't lying. There is a ghost."

The Ghost smiles and starts to laugh. "Hello Bunny." He titles his head down to give himself a evil look. " You are my next victim"

I turned to run away. I normally don't get scared, but this did. I didn't get far before the Warren disappear from my frightened eyes.

**Somewhere in Korea Sandy's PoV  
**

It was still hard to grasp the fact that Jack has been attacked. It's not that I didn't believe the hole charade today. I knew that Jack all to well to know that if he did hurt myself to play stuff a prank like this, it wasn't being done alone. I never really minded his pranks and even if he added him to them it never bothered my much. North use to do them me all the time. So I was entirely use to them. North Had asked him a while back ago. Well the year Jack decided to play pranks on us all, to not tell him what North did his first couple hundred years of his pranking life. Even if North told me not to tell him it's not like Jack would understand me any ways. I don't talk! Well in some ways, but everyone's gets my point.

I look at the clock tower to my right to see it read midnight.

To my left a transparent person appears. " Hello old friend." he smirked. " How long has it been. 700, no 800 years right." I nod. " I suppose you know as well this is a prank." I nod again. " so I am sorry for what I'm about to do." He approaches me and city vanishes.

**Tooth palace**

Even thought I told Jack that I believed him was a lie. I have never lied to someone before and I couldn't let Jack down by telling him I didn't believe him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself I told him so. When I got back to my home it didn't stop me from thinking about what happened to Jack. Even though I didn't believe him I still didn't like to see him get hurt. He had told me back then when he became a Guardian, that I was like a mother to him. I never consider me being a mother to him, but I let him think that. I thought for sure that he knew that I had feeling for him and so did my fairies, but the way he acts is as if it's a mutual thing to him. It makes me mad most the time because of it, but I eventually got over it, well not the fairies.

I let the thoughts to leave and I went to my room and let the fairies do the rest of the work for me. I was not in the mood. Which is normally not me, but with everything going on was to much for me. As I got into my room, I gasp as I was greeted by a male ghost.

"Good evening, Tooth." He taunts. " You are my last victims." he give me a smug, evil look. It brought shivers up my spin. I start to pant with fear as I turn around trying to escape. I shriek as I fly into darkness.

**Few Days later**

As the days go by one by one each Guardian disappeared. Leaving Jack the only one left. Of course this was the plan from the start, but Jack wasn't expecting The Spirit to take him too.

...

"Jack?" said Tooth. "Hey are you all right?" Jack squints his eyes. Trying to opens them. When he did, he finds Tooth kneeling next to him with a concerned look.

Jack struggles to get up. "Yeah," I really got to stop lying to her, Jack told himself. Once Jack got up, staff in hand, he looked around to find them in the same room he was taken when The Spirit toke him. "Where are we?" Another lie. Jack flinched at it.

"I have no idea, Jack. One second I'm at my palace the next I was here." She inhales. Quivering as she does. She looks Jack in the eye. " I'm scared," She starts sheepishly laughing. " and that saying something." She looks around then looking at Jack again. " I guess you were right. The Ghost. Everything." Jack holds up his hand.

"Wait. I thought you believe me." Jack said, taking deep breaths.

"I did." She looks always as the guilt eats her up.

"Oh. Then why did you say it as if you didn't? Mm?" Pushing the guilt farther.

She breaks. " Okay, so what. I didn't. No one did. Well except North, but that beside that point, Jack. What I want to know is, why is It that we're not dead like you told us he would do." she shouts.

"I don't know." Jack shakes off the conversation. " The less we can do is find the others and get things together, okay?" To his surprise she agrees, forgetting everything else.

. J J J J

As Jack and Tooth ventured out It didn't take long for them to find flash lights. They seem to do wonders. Helping find their way around. The hallways and rooms were like nothing they ever seen. They looked like North work rooms, but with cobwebs and dust everywhere. Then Tooth asked out loud why these rooms were not used. Jack had asked himself the same question, but subsided it, when they came to a door and what looked to be that the lights were on inside.

Jack opens the door. "Lady's first." He move out of her way. She say her thanks and walks in and Jack follows.

When they get in the find themselves in a similar room like the rest and like the one Tooth found Jack in. As they look around they find North, Sandy, And Bunnymund all in one corner by the a fire place, just like in the other room. They turn their head and relief fills their eyes and breathe.

As they get over to them Jack says " You guys look horrible." Jack chuckles at that.

" I Would say the same for you too Jack. You look grayish." Bunnymund points out.

"Well, well." The Spirit Calls out. "What a wonderful reunion." he walks out from the wall farthest from them. North's eyes widen. "Hello Jack , Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and _North_ ." He moves his eyes to each one as he says the names. His eyes stayed on North the longest.

"Oh." North said. Barely a whisper. Jack turns his head to see North cover his face and before he does Jack could make out a slight grin come across his face, but his eyes said other wise, there was sadness in them. Jack forgets it and smiles as well and heads over to The Spirit.

"Jack don't." Tooth yells. Jack ignores her and counties to walk over to him. He lifts up his hand and The Spirit does the same.

_Three, Two, One _

Over where they were they Jack could hear North laughing and Bunnymund asking why he was.

At the same time, The Spirit and Jack say, pointing at them with a big smile. "Pranked ya!" Then the ran off before they could attack them.

_**Extra**_

**Next week**

"You really got to stop bring me here!" Jack yells. Louder than intended. "What do you want?" Jack was getting inpatient with The Spirit.

He laughs. " It's funny." He says, flying around, then he stops in front of him. "Something on your mind." He had that right. Jack was still trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. It bothered for the past week now. It was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't get.

"Oh so that's what got you hum?" He creepies Jack out when his does that. For some reason The Spirit had this ability to read minds or some how like that. "Soooo.." He gets in Jack's face. " Why do I look familiar Jack?" he asked, floating around Jack, smiling like an idiot.

"I Don't know!" Jack huffs.

"Think about it Jack." Jack hadn't noticed that he had stop moving around. " Let me help. P-a-r-t-y." He spells out it slowly.

"Party?" Jack was confused then closes his eyes and exhales. "Your The Spirit I bumped into." He looks back at him. " Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He says, almost a whisper. " Well my fun is done now." He looks at Jack. " I'll be going now and Jack if you ever need help with a prank just call. Okay?"

"Okay." He starts to leave. "Hey! Where you going anyway?"

"Home." He replies. " To sleep. What you don't know is that-" Then all the sudden The Spirit Changes Form. Jack is in awe of how he could do that. He Transformed into a woman in her mid 40 – 50's. She had long white shiny hair. She wore an old looking dress with a flower pattern that came to her ankles. She have very pretty golden brown eyes. She was very Beautiful. Then something caught Jack's eye. Her necklace that had a N + J written on the top. When Jack was done looking at her. He moved his eyes back to her brown eyes. " My name back then before I became a Spirit was Joanna and you might know me as the woman of North's love." There was a sadness in her eyes when she said the last part.

Jack decided to ask the a smart question, but he still had the shock look on his face. " Then why change into a guy then? why not stay a woman and why aren't you with North?"

"Me being a like a Ghost made thing difficult and..." She started to cry. " before I found North and the others and had control over my powers..." She was crying harder now. " I feel in love with someone." She looks away.

"That's why you can't be with each other." Now Jack Felt bad for her. So She changed to make it easier.

She closes her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. " I must go now. Farewell." She waves, then disappears from sight.

Jack Turns off the lights of the most amazing Prank room. He look back one more time before he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for the wait of the Prank/Story. I'll try my best to not let that happen again. **

**Remember Review/PM a prank that is wanted and I'll write them. :)**


	5. Ka Boom

**Okay so this Prank goes to ****WillowWilt****. I'm not sure that as many know that I had lost all of my Pranks and Rise of the New Guardian chapters. So I had to rewrite everything and of course my memory sucks so everything I rewrote is different from what I could remember. **

**Reasons why I change them even if I remember some. I couldn't remember enough for the story to end or go on. O-O **

**also I know that this first prank isn't what you asked, but I thought for a while and thought well this prank is going to be short so I added in another one. Hope you like. I almost forget. I decided to use cookies and not muffins. O-o**

**Enjoy**

**XoXo**

* * *

Deep in the Lair of the Shadow king, Jack Frost finds his way around quietly and sneaky like.

He first made his was through the forest that leads to the old broken bed frame. That now seem to have an old smell that would make anyone gag. Jack flies in through the hole in the frame. The same one that he had created when he first came to his lair. When the Guardian's defeated him.

_Good memories_, Jack thought.

He quietly walks through the dark tunnel leading to Pitch's Lair like before. Only this time Baby Tooth isn't with him. Which he thought was a good thing. He never heard the end of it from her about how the place scared her.

As Jack found his way around the caged room. He couldn't help, but look at what Pitch had done to the place. There what seem to be more rooms added to the place. Which lead Jack to Pitch's bedroom, he guessed.

The room was not what Jack had in mind, which send chills up his spin as he got further into the huge bedroom, master bedroom as many called them.

The whole reason Jack was here, wasn't to look around and admire his home. He was here for not just one, but two pranks. Honestly he could of done just the one. It would have been just enough, but no. He had to do two.

One was involved in his bathroom and the other in his room. As stupid as it may sound, but Jack decided to do the Bathroom one first. Havens name why, but he did. He finds his way around Pitch's over sized black skull framed bed with old black styled coverings on the bed. Another chill when up his spin. What was worst was the cob webs everywhere

As Jack gets to the door and opens it, he comes to find the bathroom decked out in the same way his room is in. Old and cob webbed and of course black.

"How on names earth does he live in this?" Jack asked out loud as he closes the door behind him. Jack didn't want to stay any longer then what he already had and gets to setting up the prank and quickly heads back to the Bedroom. Jack quivers at thought of him taking a shower with all the cob webs and bugs everywhere.

Every second Jack was there. The more and more he didn't like the place and he probability never would like the place, ever. he goes around his room in place of the next prank and darts off into a good hiding place wait to watch the prank go into action.

XoXo

When Jack said wait. Oh he waited. Waited for what seem forever. But Jack didn't seem to mind at all. Which seemed weird. Jack dozes off again he finally hears the magic noise of Pitch coming into his room. Jack quickly positions himself to get the straight on view of the room, making sure pitch doesn't see him.

Pitch slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Jack hold back a laugh as he thinks of what is about to come. Jack wait a little as he hears things moving around in there and finally what he wanted to hear. The water. Jack then holds his mouth as he hears a loud shriek comes from the bathroom, along with pitch running out. Jack laughs even more when he see Pitch.

He covered from head to toe in bright gold sand. Here a little something for you. Early that day Jack had taken some of Sand man's sand and as you may of figured out, put it in Pitch's shower head.

Here is a little fact for you. When sand gets wet, what does it become. Bingo, mud. Of course for all you out there that play in mud with white clothes all know, it stains. Well the same thing happens with Sand man's and Pitch's sand. Except it isn't easy to get off. Takes weeks to come out.

So as all you know. Pitch is now a bright gold Nightmare King. Jack burst into laughter once he see Pitch. Revealing his hiding spot. He then flies out from the spot, pointing at Pitch, still laughing like an idiot that Jack is.

Pitch's face then become red with angry as he makes his way around to Jack, screaming at him. Jack then flies around with Pitch following him into the next prank. Oh Jack. Your so bad!

Thust with that. Pitch triggers a hatch that opens below him.

Jack quickly says "wouldn't want to look down if I were you." but he does anyways, just like anyone would. As Pitch looks down, fling colors of every color Jack could get his on, were everywhere now. Making Pitch's Gothly black Room a room of neon bright color.

Jack holds his stomach and his laugh become unbearable. Pitch's face. Priceless. He was no long gold. He was A Pink, green, yellow, orange, blue, and purple neon. What made things better was that pitch would be like this for weeks.

Pitch trys shadowing into a shadow, but fails. This takes Jack aback. Pitch couldn't become a shadow. Jack chuckles.

"Well that wasn't suppose to happen. Oh well." Jack shrugs as he laughs some more. He just couldn't get over the fact that Pitch look like a hippie now.

Oh what a day and he still had another prank to play at the pole. So with that, Jack left.

Leaving Pitch covered in neon bright colored sand.

XoXo

"Why are we here, Jack?" Tooth asked as she made her way to the couch in the globe room. Near the fire place and the coffee table. Which had a plate of cookies on top.

"yeah. Why are we here, mate?" Bunnymund asked right after Tooth taking a seat next her.

Jack shrugs and sits at the window and sand man just float in air, falling asleep.

10 minutes go by. 30 minutes go by. Then out of nowhere, Bunnymund's stomach growls making every turn their heads at him. His eye open in shock that his stomach could make that sound. Then it growled again.

"Sorry." Bunnymund apologies every time his stomach made that weird noise. Then it went silence for another hour as they wait for North.

Jack decided to then look at everyone to see how they were doing. He then eyes Bunnymund who was staring at the cookies. Jack quietly chuckles through his nose so they wouldn't hear him. If it wasn't bad enough. Jack knew why he was so hungry that his stomach kept making that noise.

Before he actually came to the North pole he had went to Bunnymund's Warren and toke all his carrot that he snacked on. He thought for sure Bunnymund would know it was him, but he didn't. Which shook him odd. Then his found out that rabbits had been finding their way to his Warren and stealing his carrots. Funny that the rabbit thing covered that he did it. He chuckles again at the thought.

Bunnymund's stomach growls again. Still not touching the cookies. Minutes pass and Jack gave in and breaks the silence with a angry shout.

"Would you stop staring at the cookies. If your hungry, have one. I'm sure North wouldn't mind." Jack lied coldly. Bunnymund looks from the cookies to Jack then back, still not sure.

When Jack hears Bunnymund's stomach growl one more time, he rolls his eyes and gets up ready to dash off when Bunnymund and to Jack surprise, the other lean in to take a cookie. Oh it got even better.

It happen so fast that no one saw it coming. Confetti shoots up into their faces leaving them dumbfound for the few second for Jack's laughter to fill the North pole. What a sight to see. Confetti everywhere now and their stupid looks.

Of course bunnymund's face quickly goes from stupid to pissed in one second.

"You are so dead!" He yelled, running at Jack, but Jack was faster.

He left. Leaving more people mad.

**A week later**

"What happen here?" North asked, as he rubbed his head,coming for his work room. North looks around to see his home a mess.

Nonetheless he yells out in fury after her remember to the one and only person who had knocked him out with dream sand to keep at human asleep for weeks and who had messed up his home.

"JACCCCCKKKKKK!"

* * *

**so what do you think? Too much? To be honest, the only reason I put so much in one was because I'm leaving for Florida in a few days for a summer vocation. So I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. So yeah.**


End file.
